Mr Who
by xNoor
Summary: Serena's married for 2 years, now she's pregnant. Blair's on her honeymoon in Europe. But...who are their man? Who are their Mr. Who's? Rated T.
1. S' Mr Who

**Titel: **Mr. Who  
**Summary:** Serena's married for 2 years, now she's pregnant. Blair's on her honeymoon in Europe. But...who are their man? Who are their Mr. Who's? (Rated T, may change to M in later chapters)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, Chuck and Blair would be married with children right know...and I don't see that happening any time soon!  
**A/N:** So, here's another Gossip Girl fanfiction. In the first chapter it's about Serena and her Mr. Who. It's not clear yet who it is. For me yeah, but not for you! So please R&R! And tell me. Who do you think Serrena's Mr. Who is? Second chapter is about Blair's Mr. Who.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one – S' Mr. Who.**

"Honey, hurry up! We need to go and see the doctor," he said gently.

"Don't you dare honey me," Serena answered.

He sighed. That pregnancy really was a bitch. Serena's mood kept changing by the minute, it was freaking him out. If she would be like this when the baby was inside her, what would it be like when the baby was outside of her?

"Let's just go, okay?" he asked. It was Serena's time to sigh.

"Geez, have some patience. I'm pregnant you know. You don't have to walk around with this big bump hanging on you!" she yelled.

"I know, honey. I know. And I really appreciate you for carrying our baby for nine months. Now let's go and see if our baby is still healthy," he said.

She looked at him and sighed. "Yeah, I'm awesome. I know," she smiled.

"Here you go. That's the Serena I know. But can we please go now?" he asked. Suddenly Serena realized something.

"I have to call Blair! Just wait one second," she said while crabbing her phone.

"Honey, you can call Blair after the appointment. You don't want to be late, now do you?" he said.

Serena rolled her eyes, but she did grab her coat. "Fine, we'll go," she mumbled.

He had a satisfied look on his face. "Now that's a good girl," he said and laughed.

"God, you want me to gag? Don't talk like that!" she said. This made him laugh even harder. "Fine," he stated.

They walked out and got into the car. The traffic was busy, as usual. He looked on his watch.

"We have five minutes, yeah…we're definitely going to be late," he said and sighed."We can be late for ones, just say my hormones were rising up again," Serena said calmly.

"Well, that is kinda the truth," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" she immediately asked. He looked at her and smiled. "Nothing, honey," he said and gave her a kiss.

After a while the car stopped and they hurried inside. They were just a few minutes late. They were allowed to walk into the doctor's room right away. The doctor smiled when they walked in.


	2. B's Mr Who

**Titel: **Mr. Who  
**Summary:** Serena's married for 2 years, now she's pregnant. Blair's on her honeymoon in Europe. But...who are their man? Who are their Mr. Who's? (Rated T, may change to M in later chapters)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, Chuck and Blair would be married with children right know...and I don't see that happening any time soon!  
**A/N:** OMG! Thanks for the reactions already. I just had the need to put this chapter up already too! :'D I hope you guys like it. The next chapter reveals one Mr. Who. But who's Mr. Who? So, I'd like to know what you thing; Who's B's Mr. Who? Who's S' Mr. Who? Wich Mr. Who will be revealed first?

**

* * *

**

Chapter two – B's Mr. Who.

Blair walked out of another store.

"Are we done yet?" the boy behind her – who was carrying the bags – asked.

"Ugh, sure! We'll go do some sightseeing," she said.

"Let's first get these bags back to our place," the boy said. "Oh! And I'm not going to carry your bags for the rest of our honeymoon, just so you know."

Blair smiled sweetly. "Of course," she said and gave him a kiss.

They walked back to their place, and after an hour and a half, they were back in town.

They walked around until it was evening, and saw a lot old buildings.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

Blair thought for a while. "Since we're in Italy, why don't we go eat a pizza," she suggested.

"Alright, let's go and eat a pizza," he smiled.

After walking for a while they saw a cute pizza place. They walked in and sat at a table for two. They ordered and their pizza's came. After they ate their pizza's they waited for dessert.

"I like this place. It's really romantic," Blair said smiled.

The boy smiled back. "Yeah, it's nice," he said.

"Why don't we go to the Trevi Fountain after?" Blair asked.

The boy nodded. "Sure."

Their desserts came and they shared a coup with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce.

They paid and walked towards the Trevi Fountain. Once they got there they sat down and just watched for a while. He had his arm protectively around her.

That night they walked around for a little while longer, looking around and sitting at a café every ones in a while. After twelve o'clock they finally went home.

Ones they got home they started to make out. He softly placed her on the bed and started kissing down her neck.

After they finished they cuddled up.

"How many kids do you want?" Blair suddenly asked.

He looked at her, smiling. "As many as you want," he answered.

They lay in silence for a while and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Revealing S' Mr Who

**Titel: **Mr. Who  
**Summary:** Serena's married for 2 years, now she's pregnant. Blair's on her honeymoon in Europe. But...who are their man? Who are their Mr. Who's? (Rated T, may change to M in later chapters)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, Chuck and Blair would be married with children right know...and I don't see that happening any time soon!  
**A/N:** Here it is. Revealing #1. I know, I know; shocking! You were all wrong... haha! :') Sorry, didn't mean to be cruel (a) I read a fanfic about this pairing ones, and I liked it. Ofcourse I'll always be a B/C shipper!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Revealing S' Mr. Who**

The doctor stood up and held out his hand. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Bass, nice of you to show up," he smiled.

Chuck smirked. "Yeah, well.. M'am here, didn't want to leave the house," he joked.

Serena hit him on the chest playfully. "Sorry doctor, the hormones came up at the wrong moment," she excused herself.

A good fifteen minutes later Chuck and Serena sat in their car again. After a few moments the car stopped and they got out the car. They held each other's hand and walked into Central Park.

Chuck heard a camera snap. He shook his head. After all these years, they still hadn't got rid of Gossip Girl. At least she stopped bothering him, that was a good thing.

After walking for five minutes they sat down on a bench. Chuck put his arm around Serena. She laid her head on his shoulder and her hands on his lap.

They sat there in peace for a while and watched some kids, who were playing on the playground.

"In a month and a half, we'll have our own baby walking around," Serena said dreamingly.

Chuck smiled. "I hope he's more like you. Then he won't be so difficult to raise," he said. "Oh, wait. No, then our baby will get drunk and sleep around, we don't want that now do we?," he spoke again.

Serena poked him with her finger. "And if he's like you he won't be drunk and sleep around, huh? Well, I guess we figured out how our baby will be like. A man-whore or a whore," she said laughing.

Chuck smirked. "Let's just keep it at being an evil angel," he said. Serena laughed and nodded. "Let's keep it at that, yeah," she said.

It turned evening and Chuck and Serena had returned home, so Serena could get some rest and they could eat a bite.

Ones they got at the dining room they heard the maid announcing someone. Chuck sighed. "Go sit, I'll go and see who's here," he stated.

He walked into the hall of their penthouse and was surprised to see who was there. "Nathaniel? What are you doing here?," he asked confused.

* * *

Soooo? Tell me, what did you think? I know, my chapters are short. But it will be a short story too! After this chapter their will be one revealing B's Mr. Who, one about S' future and one about B's future. Tell me, who do you think is B's Mr. Who? And what is Nate doing at Chuck and Serena's?? Tell me what you guys think!!


	4. Revealing B's Mr Who

**Chapter 4 - Revealing B's Mr. Who**

Blair woke up to find her husband was gone. She stood up and wandered around the suite. She finally found him on the balcony.

"There you are, baby. What are you doing?" She asked lovingly as she wrapped her tiny arms around him from behind.

"Morning," he breathed out. "I was just thinking, you know. I can't believe I'm here with you. I never thought this was possible."

Just as Blair was about to answer, her phone rang. _How do you sleep _by Jesse McCartney rang through their ears.

"Blair Waldorf, master behind delivering babies," she joked, knowing her BFF was on the other side of the line.

"Blair! Oh, it's been too long! But I didn't call to chit-chat. It's about Nate," Serena said. Blair groaned.

"What is it this time? Jenny Hit him? He's got to stop being such a pussy and deal with it," Blair said, irritated that Nate always found a way to annoy her.

"No, ehh... Jenny kicked him out after he got home drunk..again," Serena explained. "Can you please just ask Dan to talk to Jenny?"

Blair sighed. "I'll See what I can do," she mumbled and hung up. Dan stood against the railing, facing her, waiting for an explanation of what was wrong _this _time.

"Jenny kicked Nate out because he was drunk. They're expecting you to clean up their mess," she said in a monotone voice. He rolled his eyes. It was always his job to fix things when Jenny and Nate had a fight again.

"I'll see what I can do, once we get home. But right now, I'm just gonna spend some time with my favorite girl in the entire world," he said and smiled lovingly at his wife. Blair smiled back and stood up on her toes to give him a light kiss.

"Love ya too, Humphrey," she smirked and walked back inside.

When Dan entered the bedroom not too long after, he saw her already laying on the bed. "Ah, but don't you forget. You're part Humphrey now too," he stated in triumph. Blair laughed and motioned for him to lay down too. Once he lay next to her, she snuggled into him.

"What do you want the names of our children to be?" She asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What's with all the baby-talk lately? You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked, looking shocked. Blair chuckled.

"No, no. I'm just thinking, you know. It'd be wonderful to have little Blair's and Dan's walking around at home," she answered.

He smiled back. "Yes, that would be wonderful indeed." And with that they started talking about baby-names and how their children would look like.

* * *

******A/N: Okay, okay.. Don't yell at me, please! But I've finally finished the hardest chapter in my whole writing career (which isn't that long....really). I really had no idea on how to write this chapter and I think it came out........okay? I don't know, please tell me what you think. Two more chapters to go and we're done!**

******And for those who hadn't noticed yet..I'm not going to make really large chapters for this story.... heh (A)**


End file.
